Eh?
by Call Me Mink
Summary: Percaya atau tidak, tapi mereka ada. Dan ikut berbaur bersama manusia, berada di sekitar yang tidak akan kita sangka, termasuk di rumahmu. Tempat teraman yang kau ketahui.
1. Dingin

Hujan yang disertai angin juga kilat masih nampak di luar sana. Mengantar hawa dingin yang terasa mencekam jiwa.

Jam berdetak seiring berjalannya waktu, dan tepat saat itu, buku bersampul tebal tertutup sempurna. Mengundang helaan napas lega dari pemiliknya.

Melepaskan kacamatanya, Sasuke memijit lembut pangkal hidungnya, lalu melirik jam yang berada di sebelahnya.

Pukul 00:13, tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga larut malam. Membuat Sasuke medesah pelan, lalu beranjak dari sana.

Mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Menelusuri lorong pendek yang menjadi penghubung antara kamarnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang disertai gemuruh hujan menyatu dalam kesunyian. Membuat Sasuke mengusap belakang lehernya saat merasakan hawa dingin malam, yang berbaur dengan dinginnya hujan.

Entah mengapa dia seperti merasakan deja vu. Di mana dia pernah melihatnya di flem horror yang pernah ditontonnya bersama teman-temannya.

Mendenggus geli, Sasuke merasa konyol sendiri karena berpikir dia tengah berada disituasi jalan cerita horror yang pernah ditontonnya. Yang benar saja!

Merebahkan tubuhnya, Sasuke menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Berharap bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya dari hawa dingin yang terasa mencengkam disetiap detiknya.

Mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping, Sasuke merasa kesal sendiri. Pasalnya sudah beberapa kalipun dia memejamkan mata dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Dia masih saja tidak bisa tidur, ditambah selimut yang dipakainya seolah tidak berguna sama sekali. Bahkan hanya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang lambat laun membuat tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba, dia teringat sesuatu. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu, tapi yang dia dengar bila mematikan lampu sebelum tidur, biasanya bisa membuat tidurmu nyaman.

Mungkin, itu bisa sedikit membantu. Maka dari itu Sasuke segera mematikan lampu tidurnya, dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Berharap bisa cepat tertidur.

Namun, alih-alih tertidur. Sang raven malah semakin dibuat tak tenang dengan keadaan gelap, juga hawa dingin mencengkam ini.

Kenapa hawa dinginnya masih terasa? Bahkan terasa semakin intens saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Padahal hujan sudah reda sejak tadi.

Menyentak selimutnya kasar, Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya menelusuri meja di samping tempat tidurnya guna mencari saklar lampu.

Namun, seolah telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Iris onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna, dengan pupil mata mengecil, saat ruangan bernuansa biru itu kembali disinari lampu tidur.

Di sana, tepat beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Sesosok wanita tampa pupil tengah menatap balik padanya.

Tersenyum lebar, bahkan terlalu lebar untuk seorang manusia yang sudah merobekan bibirnya sendiri.

Dan dia merasakannya, merasakan udara dingin yang sendari tadi dirasakannya berhembus dari sosok itu.

"Apa terlalu dingin? Apa kau ingin aku menemani tidurmu?"

.

.

.

Owari~

.

Hai ketemu lagi, *lambai-lambai geje* bagi kalian yang punya pengalaman seram, boleh kok berbagi pengalaman kalian di kolom review, atau mau ngasih saran, atau reques juga boleh.

Nanti akan kubuatkan drabblenya bagi cerita yang menarik. Oh iya, ini akan menjadi kumpulan drabble yang diperankan Naruto juga Sasuke, atau mungkin char yang lainnya. Semoga suka. :v / 


	2. Sudah tahu?

Jam berdetak seiring berjalannya waktu. Membawa irama ketukan pensil yang beradu dengan meja, yang mengisi kesunyian ruangan bernuansa jingga itu.

Tidak pernah sekalipun iris sapphire itu teralih dari deretan rumus yang tidak pernah ia mengerti. Cukup sudah!

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya di atas bukunya dengan putus asa. "Padahal tadi aku memerhatikan pelajaran guru Anko dengan baik," keluhnya lesu.

"Coba buka halaman 25, bukankah kamu melewatkan halaman itu." Ucap suara lembut dari sampingnya.

"Ah, benar juga," seru Naruto girang. Lalu mulai membuka halaman yang sendari tadi sempat dilewatinya.

Dan benar saja, di sana tertera jawaban yang dicarinya. Dengan segera Naruto mencatatnya, mengabaikan sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya dia sadari.

Sebuah pertanyaan... _Tuk_ Naruto mendesah pelan saat pensilnya tersenggol dan jatuh menggelinding mengenai kakinya.

Hingga mau tak mau diapun harus menundukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil pensilnya.

Namun alih-alih menegakan tubuhnya kembali. Naruto hanya bergeming dengan tangan mengambang beberapa senti dari pensilnya.

Tubuhnya menegang, dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Seolah baru saja menyadari hal yang seharusnya dari tadi ia sadari.

Bukankah, orang tuanya sedang keluar kota? Dan kakaknya Kyuubi? Dia sedang menginap di rumah temannya. Dan seingatnya, dia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya bukan?

Dan yang terpenting, bukankah di rumahnya tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya?

Mengambil napas dalam, Naruto tidak tahu entah sejak kapan dia menahan napasnya. Tapi dengan segera dia menegakan tubuhnya kembali.

Mengabaikan kepalanya yang sempat bersentuhan dengan kain putih yang membuatnya tersadar akan keganjilan semua ini, saat dirinya menegakan tubuhnya kembali tampa berminat mengambil pensilnya kembali.

"Kurasa ini sudah larut malam. Aku sudah mengantuk," ucap Naruto tampa menoleh.

Dan suara itu membalas dengan kikikan, tepat di depan telinganya. "Sudah mengantuk? Atau sudah tahu?"

.

.

Fin.

.

Penah baca cerita ini kan? Ini pernah di post beberapa author lain dalam beberapa versi. Tapi entah kenapa, aku pengen buat juga versiku sendiri, haha... xD semoga suka. :v /

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah menbaca, mereview, juga mem-fav/follow ficku. *tebar senyuman gula aren(?) Sasuke.*


End file.
